Playing Games
by loveandbeloved
Summary: Mina's an average girl who coaches baseball. Her world turns upside-down when a tv show brings pop stars to the game and sheds new light on an unforgotten past...
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN SM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Thought about making a multi-chapter fic on Yaten and Mina. I'm going to shorten my chappies so I can make a few in one sitting and update 'em sooner. Enjoy! :)**

Mina sighed. She was an on and off model and a baseball coach at the same time for little league. She'd had so much to do recently and had to refuse some really good offers so she could manage the baseball team. She hastily rushed off to the field and saw a tv crew waiting for her. What the heck was going on? Her team had practice and the field was hers today…she'd checked the schedule.

"Excuse me, what's going on? Mina asked.

"Your team's been chosen to be a part of Baseball with the stars." The tv anchor replied.

'_Cheesy Name.'_ she thought. "Oh, how lovely." Mina spoke with a British accent. "Who do we get?"

"Yaten Kou."

Mina froze…that name sounded dreadfully familiar. He was a pop star from The Three Lights, but hearing his full name sparked some memories that were unclear. The anchor moved aside to reveal Yaten.

"Hi, I'm Yaten, pleased to meet you." He said cordially.

"I'm Minako, but you can call me Mina. I'm captain of the Shooting Stars." She replied.

"Have we met before?" He looked confused, like he recognized her.

"No. I believe not." Her voice wavered. "Who are they?"

"The Comets." Yaten pointed towards a fairly old man and a team of kids. "They have Ace Kaitou as their star."

Mina internally groaned. What was with all these people from a past she didn't want to bring up?

Ace walked over to Mina. "Pleased to meet you again."

"Ace…" Mina had a hand to her head. "I'm stuck with you here too?"

"Don't be rude. Yaten, can I steal her away from you for a sec?"

Yaten nodded. Ace pulled Mina to the side. "Let's make our own wager shall we?"

"No. I'm not making any bets with you."

"Aww come on…if we beat you in the championships, if you make them, I get to take you out on a date."

"No."

"Scared you'll lose?"

"I don't want to make this a personal matter."

"Sure." He said sarcastically.

"My answer's still no."

"Oh come on."

"I would rather kill myself than go on a date with you."

"Ouch, that hurt."

Yaten could see that Mina was feeling uncomfortable with Ace. They seemed to know each other. Heck, she seemed like she was going to slap him! He hesitantly walked over and pulled Ace and Mina apart. "Ace, there are cameras here. I'd appreciate it if you didn't harass Mina, considering the scandals that might evolve. I'm sure your girlfriend wouldn't appreciate that."

Ace turned red with rage. Mina gasped. "You have a girlfriend and yet you have the nerve to ask me out? What the hell is wrong with you?"

Yaten snorted. "You can say that again."

Ace moved to quiet them. "Shush. She's not my girlfriend."

"Is that what you tell her when you harass other women?" Yaten asked coolly.

Ace turned to Yaten and walked up to him, clearly ready for a fight.

"Ace!" Ace's manager called. "They have a few questions for you."

"Be right there!" Ace called. "You." He pressed a finger to Yaten's chest. "Watch it."

Yaten merely rolled his eyes as Ace walked off.

"Uh hey," Mina ran a hand through her hair. "Thanks."

Yaten shrugged. "No prob."

Mina turned to the field, watching her team practice.

"So…uh…can I have your number?" Yaten asked awkwardly.

"What?" She raised an eyebrow. _'Oh god….I hope he's not a stalk-'_

"So I can call you and you can tell me when the practices are?" he let the sentence hang awkwardly. _'Shit…I should've waited for a better moment to ask. She probably thinks I'm a perv-'_

"Oh." Mina couldn't help but laugh and Yaten couldn't help but follow suit. Her laugh was infectious. "Here, give me your phone."

He reached into his pocket for his phone and gave it to her. She typed in her number and saved it on his phone. "Thanks."

"Any questions?"

"Yeah, why is Ace so obsessed with you?"

"I have no idea. I mean, he won't leave me alone. He'll call me at work- did I mention I'm an on and off model? He calls me at the worst times."

"Were you two together?"

"Yeah. When we were teens."

"He's been stalking you for that long?"

"Yeah. Kinda creepy right?"

"Very. Does he know where you live?"

"Yeah. I need to always lock my doors or I'll get an unpleasant surprise in the middle of the night." She didn't want to elaborate.

"Where do you live?" he changed the topic.

"I have a small apartment a few blocks from here. I spend most of my time with the team and spend my money on uniforms and stuff so I couldn't get a bigger place."

"You're eventually going to need to focus on your work. The team's not going to be there forever-" he tried to reason.

"Shh. Don't say that. For now, just think about winning." She turned to face him, eyes gleaming. He never realized how blue they were. She seemed like she was going to cry. Why spend your money on a team when you can't afford a house?

"Do you have a family?"

"No. I was orphaned at seventeen. You?"

"Yeah. A brother and a sister." He wanted to veer back to the topic of her family. Surely she must've had _some_ relatives…"You don't have a family at all? No distant relatives?"

"No," she said. Then she clarified herself, "but the team is my family." She smiled softly. He pondered over her expressions. Was the team all she had? He wondered. He had so many questions to ask her. How'd she go from orphan to model to baseball coach? "Any other questions?" he opened his mouth to speak. "That _aren't_ about my personal life?"

He shut his mouth and then opened it to speak. "When should I be here tomorrow?"

"Six to nine. Don't be late…co captain." She walked away, smiling back at him.

He smiled back, running a hand through his hair. He was now co-captain of the Shooting Stars. She turned back and waved at him, her golden hair shone in the sun's diminishing rays. Yaten waved back and walked to his car. He turned and saw that her hair had turned amber as the sun was setting. She looked familiar…he knew that this baseball business was going to be _very_ interesting...

**Liked it? REVIEW!!!! Constructive criticism is welcome. Any ideas for the next chappie? leave 'em in the review or message me! ^_^**


	2. Chapter 2

**hey, whoever's reading this, I saw that this story got a lot of traffic, but i don't know whether that's a good thing. There are people from all over the world who've seen this, and if my hits outnumber my reviews, i start to get worried whether the story's good or not. That's why I appreciate it when my readers review. If i get your feedback, then i know what i'm doing right/wrong and i can fix my mistakes. If close to nobody reviews, then i'm going to think that continuing the story won't be worth it, and I'll get the message and stop writing it.**

**Disclaimer: NO TENGO SM! (did i say that right? it means i don't have SM...aka, i don't own it, and i don't own the other references either)**

"Hey, Taiki, isn't this you in the paper today?" Yaten fumbled with the newspaper, looking at the blurred photograph that had made the front page.

"Ugh. Don't ask." Taiki sighed. He elbows were on the table and his head was in his hands.

"You got drunk? Again? In public?" Yaten sighed, his voice apprehensive.

"Please don't tell Seiya-" Taiki pleaded.

"Hey." Seiya sleepily walked down the stairs. He rubbed his eyes. "Where's the paper?"

"Uh…" Taiki snatched the paper out of Yaten's hands. "Let me get you some coffee first."

Seiya sat down at the table. "Hey," he nudged Yaten. "I saw the news. You're in that tv show…oh what's it called again? The one with Ace and a bunch of other people-"

"Baseball with the stars." Yaten replied.

"Whoever came up with that name must be _really_ original."

"I know, right?"

"Good luck there, buddy."

"You make it seem like I'm not going to come back." Yaten mused.

"With the possible scandals, you probably won't."

"What do you mean?"

"You know that show I was on a few months back?"

"Dancing with the Stars?"

"Yeah, that one…god, these people have no _originality_!"

Yaten laughed. "People in the tv industry typically don't."

"Yeah, there's like a ton of cooking shows, fashion shows, and other reality tv shows. I think that Tabitha's Salon Takeover is like the only original show out there! Damn, there _are_ some really stupid tv shows out there…"

"Like Charm school. I mean, what the hell is that? It's like etiquette school for bit-"

"Hey, I accidentally spilled coffee on the paper. Sorry about that." Taiki clapped Seiya hard on the back. "Oh well, hopefully nothing important was on the front page."

"Oh Taiki…" Seiya fumbled with the paper. Yaten bit back a grin. _Of course_ he hadn't seen Taiki delicately pour coffee all over the front pages of the paper where his story would've been…because Taiki would _never_ do _that_. Seiya had finally found a piece of legible writing and shoved it into Yaten's face. "Hey look! It's you!"

"Yeah." Yaten grinned sheepishly. There was a photo in the newspaper. The Captain of the Comets had his arm around Ace. Ace was clearly hogging the camera, but Yaten was still visible in the corner talking to Mina.

"Who's she?" Seiya pointed to Mina.

"That's Mina. I'm with her on the show."

"Damn! She's hot!" Taiki mused.

Seiya and Yaten glared at him.

"What? She is!"

Seiya sighed. "For once, I gotta agree with Taiki. She is."

Yaten rolled his eyes. "Ace is apparently stalking her. He was harassing her and I had to pull them apart."

"Scandalous!" Taiki said in a high pitched mock girly tone.

"Shut up. You sound like a teenage girl when you do that." Yaten said good naturedly.

"Taiki does have a point." Seiya said.

"Since when do you agree with Taiki? Taiki of all people? Are you sure you're feeling okay today? No fever?"

"What's that supposed to mean?" Taiki said angrily.

"Hm. I dunno. Maybe he's being normal today." Seiya turned the page to see more pictures.

"Hey!" Taiki hit Seiya.

"Ow!" Seiya tried to retaliate but Taiki backed away and Seiya decided that he wasn't going to risk losing his balance just to hit Taiki. Taiki just wasn't worth it.

"Grow up, you two." Yaten said.

"But really, you don't want to get involved in this mess between Mina and Ace. It's only going to lead to something much worse."

"Too late."

"Just don't get even more involved."

"I'll try not to. Hey, weren't you about to tell me something that happened on Dancing with the stars?"

"Yeah. They put Angelina Jolie and Jennifer Aniston on the same season!"

"Are you serious?"

"Yeah, didn't you watch the season?"

"Uh, Well…erm." Yaten fumbled for words. Dancing with the Stars was normally okay but he really couldn't stand the stars on that season. He'd just tune in to see Seiya's dance.

"Just kidding. I didn't expect you to."

"I heard there was drama."

"Hell yeah. Catfights and arguments…I swear, the paparazzi could just make up a story about them and the public would believe it."

"That still happens now."

"Which is why I'm telling you to watch your back."

"I will, don't worry about me. I'll be fine."

"Can you even play baseball?"

"Definitely. I've been playing since I was a little kid."

Seiya raised an eyebrow.

"I have! I played little league."

"Were you any good?"

"Best hitter on my team." Yaten nodded proudly.

"Did you make the championships?"

"Yeah."

"Did you win?"

"No." Yaten ran a hand through his hair sheepishly. "We were close to beating the other team."

"Oh really?"

"Yeah, I was the last one up to bat, and the other team was good…really good. Their pitcher threw a fast one and I hit it far, but someone on their team caught it."

"Aw. Nice try though."

"Yeah. Maybe I'll be able to teach the kids how to hit."

"They probably already know how to hit."

"Not like I can." Yaten smirked.

"Oh shut up you showoff." Seiya muttered. Yaten moved to get some cereal when he heard Seiya's voice.

"Get some good cereal, would ya?"

"What cereal do you want?"

"Lucky charms? Have we got it? I love those marshmallows."

"Hmm. Cinnamon toast crunch…Pops…Reese's. No, we don't have any Lucky charms."

"Damn. I was really in a marshmallow mood."

"Maybe Yaten could find some." Taiki said pleadingly. He wanted to butter Seiya up before Seiya found out about the 'incident.'

"I checked." Yaten assured them both.

"Hey, look at this!" Seiya turned to the next page of the paper.

_Continued from cover. Taiki Kou was last seen at a bar along Main Street last nigh at ten o'clock.____Witnesses claim that he was throwing glass bottles at the wall and had to be escorted out of the bar due to this behavior. He was later driven home by his limo driver who had been waiting outside the bar..._ Seiya put the paper down angrily. "TAIKI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

**I just had to put this scene there. I wanted to play on the immaturity of the Three Lights and wanted to discuss tv shows. Review so i know whether to continue it or not, because I don't want to get too far ahead and realize that nobody likes the story and won't read it. Review if you want to read more, give me ideas (That i will use), give me feedback (if you criticize, please try to use constructive criticism), and see more Mina and Yaten stories!!! Next chappie, if i post it, will be about Mina's place.**

**loveandbeloved**


	3. Chapter 3

**hey ppl who are reading this...yes, i'm stalking y'all by watching my traffic. Helloooooo ppl in the US, Canada, Australia, UK, Germany, Austria, Philippines, Iran, Venezuela, Poland, Turkey, Brazil, Angola, and Malaysia!!!!!!! please review, this is the last chap in my chapter bank, so if i don't get enough reviews, i'm not continuing the story because you guys don't like it. **

A few hours after Mina had met Yaten. (aka yes, I'm going a little backwards from the last chapter)

Mina ran a hand through her hair when she got home. A lot had changed. Seriously, why didn't she get the memo that there was a "Baseball with the Stars" now? And more importantly, why hadn't she been notified that she was a part of it? She threw her handbag onto her couch. Man, she had a small place. She shuffled through the mail and reluctantly went into the kitchen to cook some dinner. She took the paper with her and smirked at the cover title. Taiki, one of the Three Lights, had gotten publicly drunk….again. What was this? The tenth time? She wondered how much the pop stars paid their agent…she would remind herself to ask Yaten the next time she saw him.

She switched on the tv and saw the promo for "Baseball with the Stars" The captain of the Comets was an elderly man. His arm was draped around Ace's shoulder as they both answered questions. In the background, she could make out Yaten standing off to the side, talking to her.

"How do you feel about 'Baseball with the Stars'?" The tv anchor asked Ace.

"I really do like the idea and-" Ace began. He looked very convincing and enthusiastic, but Mina wasn't fooled by his façade. She knew that he, in reality, despised the show. The fact that his fans believed him made her feel worse. His fans had no idea who he really was.

Mina shut off the tv. "Lying bastard." She hissed as she went back to cooking.

~*~*~*~*

Mina had finished eating her dinner and washed the dishes. She sighed. Her life seemed so boring at times. Come home from work, if she even went to work that day, cook dinner, lights out at eight, and sleep around ten.

Seven-thirty. Mina sighed. She was charging her phone and was drawing all the curtains. She returned to her laptop and resumed her work. She found a tabloid magazine dedicated to Taiki's public intoxication. It was definitely far fetched and for a moment she pondered how people could read this junk. She honestly felt bad for Taiki even though she normally detested celebrities. The paparazzi were really giving him a hard time on this one.

Seven forty-five. Mina shut off all lights. She had perfect timing. At seven fifty, she heard rapid knocking on her door. She internally groaned.

"Open up Love."

Mina tip-toed away from the door as quietly as she could and settled herself on the couch by the window.

"I know you're in there."

Mina took out her phone and started to text.

It was just another ordinary night at home.

"Oh Mina!"

Mina winced and stayed put. Only an hour…hopefully. Every night, Ace would come to her apartment around eight to harass her, aka, attempt to ask her out again. At first, the neighbors were thrilled that Mina knew Ace, but then they realized exactly how annoying Ace could be.

"Hey, open up!"

Mina made a face. This was so annoying! Why couldn't Ace leave her alone?!!

"Mina, open the door!"

She was _definitely_ going to have to deal with this for at least an hour.

~*~*~*~*~*

Nine o'clock. Finally, Ace had left. She'd have to leave the lights off for a few more minutes so he wouldn't see them on his way out. Her phone was her only lifeline to the outside world during these hours. Her laptop always took forever to charge. She'd been texting her friends when she received a text from Yaten. Yaten Kou, the pop star…her co captain…a fucking celebrity who was actually texting her.

_**U ok?**_

She raised an eyebrow. Why did he care? It didn't affect him. She laughed to herself. How many girls would kill to be in her position right now? All alone, stuck in a cramped apartment with the lights out…Yesterday, nobody. That was because yesterday, she was a hardworking model who Ace, who'd recently had some bad experiences with the paparazzi that made him hated, was stalking. Sure, some people would kill to be stalked by Ace, but Mina bet that more of them preferred Yaten to be asking whether they were okay…Today, because of the tv show, she was probably one of the most envied girls out there. Would there be paparazzi to follow her? Would she get new modeling opportunities? Would she fall for Yaten? Yes, Yes, and…she laughed to herself. She was single, but she had a career and a chance to make it big. Who had time for a guy after all that? But seriously, she considered the possibilities. Anything could happen. _Anything_…It dawned upon her that this tv show could change her life _entirely_.

_**Fine, y?**_

She sighed. How many girls could say that they had Yaten' s cell number? How many could say that he was texting them? How many could-?

_**Jw. Ace stalks ppl at this time.**_

Mina had to give him credit. That _was_ funny.

_**Ur telling me?**_

She waited for his message and was getting ready for bed.

_**Lemme guess. He's been stalking u.**_

Duh.

_**Doesn't take a genius to figure it out.**_

She felt bad for snapping at him.

_**Did he do anything?**_

Why did he care?

_**No.**_

Not yet at least.

_**Do you want 2 tlk about it?**_

Aw. That was sweet. He was giving her a shoulder to cry on…not that she needed it.

_**Not now.**_

She was tired.

_**U sure u ok?**_

Was Yaten _this_ caring?

_**Yea. I'm fine. G'night. **_

It was a rude way to end a conversation, but she really needed her sleep.

_**Night.**_

She shut off her phone and decided to turn in for the night. She briefly wondered why Yaten had decided to text her then. It was odd timing considering the fact that it was ten, and he asked whether she was okay…did he sense that she was in danger? _Cool it Mina, you've been watching too many movies. Things like extra senses don't happen in real life. You're letting your imagination run riot…_She reasoned with herself. Coincidence…and fake concern. Nobody had ever cared about her in the past, so why would they now?

**yeah, this wasn't that entertaining...i used this mainly for background purposes. i have no chapters stocked up, so if i'm going to take the effort to stock up five chappies or so, please leave reviews.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I don't own SM!!!! this is another boringish chap. Well, get on reading and review!!!!**

Yaten hadn't played baseball in years. So it was natural for him to be confused at what to wear. He stuck with a pair of khaki shorts and an orange tee. He grabbed a cap and his keys to his Mercedes.

Mina was already at the field and practice had already begun. She saw a silver Mercedes pull up and Yaten getting out of his car. _'Damn, he has got style.'_ She thought to herself. She saw his outfit and couldn't stop laughing. "Couldn't find anything to wear?" she nudged him.

He grinned. "Do I look that bad?" he took a moment to look at her outfit. She was wearing a pink tee with-wow…were shorts _that_ short even legal? Yaten could see her gorgeous blonde hair's full length up to her luscious long legs. Wow. She was a real catch-wait….he wasn't supposed to be attracted to her…he was on this damn tv show for publicity!

Mina and Yaten were vaguely aware of the silence surrounding them even when the whole team was standing right next to them. Mina raised an eyebrow. "So…say something." She told her team. All the girls nearly fainted and/or shrieked. The guys were standing, looking all blasé and whatnot. Yaten looked at them and bit back a smile. He had been the same exact way.

Mina rolled her eyes and was bombarded with questions like, "Oh my gosh! Have you got Yaten's cell number?" or "How did you two meet?" and even, "Can I have his number?" The guys angrily stared at Yaten. He shrugged it off. It was understandable.

"You okay? You look a little spaced out." Mina said.

"I'm fine…just taking a look around."

"Can you even play baseball?" _'God, he's going to be completely useless if he can't-'_

"Yeah. I played little league when I was little." _'She must think I'm useless…'_

"Me too! What were your strong points?" '_Thank god…he's not __**completely**__ useless…'_

"Batting, yours?" _'I need to brush up on it though…not that she needs to know that…'_

"Pitching." _'Whew. We might balance each other out…the team should be able to-'_

"Ah… I faced some really good pitchers in my day." He grinned.

"I faced some really good hitters in mine." She smiled. It was the only way she could respond politely to his remark.

"Mina, can we get back to our game?" a girl on the team asked. Had her conversation with Yaten been _that_ awkward? Yes, yes it had.

"Yeah, but this time, let Peter pitch. You've been pitching every ball so far."

"Awww Mina…."

"Go on." She nudged the team back to their game.

"You started practice early?"

"Yeah. I wanted them to actually get some playing done before you got here."

"What-" What was she trying to say?

"You _saw_ how the girls reacted…" she gave him a look.

"True." He admitted. It was smart of her to get practice started early. He was impressed that she thought ahead…not that he doubted that she wouldn't…

"So…have you played baseball recently?"

"No." he smiled.

"I figured. You don't look like a baseball player."

"Hey!" he reached to shove her playfully but she dodged him easily.

"Slowpoke. I feel like I should make you run laps with the team."

"And possibly be mobbed by a bunch of kids? I'm not going to take that risk."

"Don't flatter yourself."

He grinned proudly. "Too late."

She moved to hit him, but he grabbed her arm mid flight and smirked that famous smile of his.

"Careful darling, we wouldn't want you to get hurt now, would we?" He spoke lowly as he ran his thumbs along the inside of her wrists.

She looked up at him. Her eyes were shining. It had started out as playful flirting, but after he touched her, she felt sparks. She briefly wondered if he did too.

Her skin was smooth against his rough thumb. He'd seen desire in her eyes. He'd known this was going to happen…and part of him wanted this. The other part had no idea what to do. Her eyes switched from looking at his thumbs and up at his face. Her breathing was sultry and her face was flooded with color. Her lips looked _ravishing _right now. He wanted to-no! He had to stop thinking about her like this. She was his co captain in this tv show for god's sake! If she couldn't focus, he wouldn't win…and he _desperately_ wanted to win. He needed to win…for publicity…

"Coach!" a kid shouted.

"Coming!" the spell was broken. He dropped her arm and looked towards the kid that had called for his sexy co- No! Not again! He needed to stop this right now. He needed to put distance in between them. They needed to cool off. He nudged her towards the kid. Mina gave Yaten one last look before she turned her full attention to her team and ran off in their direction.

He sighed. She was ever so devoted to her team. Part of him wondered whether they'd had a moment together. He saw her talking with the team when a shorter kid tugged on her arm. She leaned down as the shorter kid whispered in her ear. Her hair fell around her face in waves. She nodded and stood at her full height. Wow! She was tall! Slightly shorter than him, but fairly tall. She started to tie her hair back into a bun and was speaking to her team at the same time. He saw the team scatter with different kids moving to different sides. She'd rearranged the teams to practice again…it was a good tactic, but it could hurt her team if she put the wrong people with each other. Surprisingly, the team listened to her every command without a complaint.

~*~*~*~*~*~*

The team had left. Mina was grabbing her bag off the benches when Yaten walked up to her.

"Hey, let me take that for you." He offered.

"I'm fine, I-" before she could finish, he'd already taken her duffel bag.

"I'll walk you home."

"You really don't have to."

"Come on, it's the least I can do for you."

"Really, you-"

"I want to."

"What, are you gonna stalk me?" she asked teasingly.

He smiled. "_Obviously_ that's what I'm going to do."

She checked her watch. "Shit." It was past nine. She needed to get home soon.

"What?"

"I need to get home ASAP."

"We'll take my car."

She slid into the Mercedes and told him where to go. Yaten had been hoping to walk her home, but at least he knew where she lived… She smiled and blew him a kiss after she closed the door of his car and she turned and walked into her apartment complex, her hair floating behind her. "Bye!" she called as she turned to look at him one last time.

Today had been a good day…

**Did you like it? I hope you did. Review! next chap should be....eh in a week or less. ideas are welcome!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Whaddup my readers from the US, Canada, UK, Brazil, Germany, Australia, Austria, Kazakstan, Poland, Philippines, France, the Netherlands, Bulgaria, Venezuela, Malaysia, Iran, Angola, Italy, and Turkey!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! **

Yaten woke up early again. He checked the papers. Hm. No word about Taiki. Yaten assumed that their agent had taken care of it… Shit! That was what he was supposed to do today! He had to meet up with their agent!

Mina was getting ready to leave. She had a meeting with a potential client. Hm. This tv show could give her fame and fortune. She took her keys and started to head out. She glimpsed at the paper. No news or scandals about Taiki. She wondered if she'd ever meet him…

Ace was pacing in his apartment. Mina hadn't even been home yesterday! And possibly the day before that, but… _'Oh never mind."_ He'd find a way to get Mina…somehow…Right now, he was headed for a meeting with his agent.

2 hours later…

Mina had worn dress pants and was about to step into the elevator when she saw Ace throughout the corner of her eye. _'Shit! Why's he here?'_ she thought. Did he really know her schedule like the back of his hand? Things were getting creepy. She hurried towards the elevator all the while, looking at Ace. She didn't notice that she bumped into someone until she felt herself fall backwards and be caught by strong arms. "I'm so sorry! I-" she looked up and her jaw dropped.

"Need a hand?" it was Yaten! Yaten of all people!

"I'm fine." She hoisted herself back up.

"Seems like you were in a rush there."

"I was."

"Care to elaborate?"

"Ace-" Shit! Ace was about to walk into the elevator!

Yaten looked to the side and saw Ace talking with a random man. Ace seemed to be moving towards the elevator. Yaten managed to press the 'close door' button. The doors began to close, but at the last moment, Ace had stopped the doors with his arm. His eyes widened when he saw Mina.

"Mina, what a pleasant surprise!" Ace smirked.

'_Oh crap. How the hell-'_ "Hey." She mumbled as she moved to the back corner of the elevator. Right behind Yaten.

"So." He moved to stand right next to her. "Where were you last night?"

'_Way to totally __**not**__ sound like a creeper.'_ Yaten's internal thoughts were full of sarcasm.

"Where did you think I was?" Mina asked nonchalantly.

"I thought you were at your apartment."

"And?"

"You weren't there."

"You don't need to know where I am at all times."

"I think I do."

'_Oh Puleeze.'_ Yaten thought. Ace was acting like an overprotective boyfriend. And he wasn't even Mina's boyfriend- wait…did she even have a boyfriend?

"You're not my boyfriend."

"But I could be." He whispered seductively in her ear as he pushed her hair back behind her ear. She could feel his hot breath against her skin. He was about to brush his lips across her cheek.

"Which floor?" Yaten asked in an irritated tone. He could tell that Ace was bothering Mina, which bothered him even more.

"What?" Ace seemed upset to be pulled away from his…_occupation_.

"Which floor are you getting off on?"

"Fifteen."

"One more floor."

"Shit." Ace straightened his suit and was preparing himself to get off. He pulled Mina (Who was wincing at the moment,) close and kissed her cheek. "Call me, love." He whispered sultrily. And with that, he left.

Mina looked a little frazzled when Ace left.

"You okay?" Yaten asked. She was pale and had a sour expression on her face.

"Yeah. I'm fine." She muttered.

"You sure?" Yaten raised an eyebrow. _'She's definitely lying.'_

"Yeah." For some reason, Mina just didn't feel like talking. _'Please don't ask me-'_

"Which floor?" _'I should just drop that topic.'_

"Seventeen." '_I don't want to be here right now. Not after __**that**__ incident.'_

"Me too." He grinned. "Come on." He took her hand and led her out of the elevator.

"Mina! Yaten! It's a pleasure to meet you!" Mina's agent exclaimed.

"We have some important things to discuss." Yaten's agent coughed softly.

"I'm going to have to talk to them first." Mina's agent said.

Yaten's agent nodded.

"So Mina, how's the baseball coaching going?"

"Great." Mina smiled. "We might actually win this time."

"We what?" Yaten asked. He momentarily spaced out when she smiled.

"We have a shot at winning. The team's doing great." _'Did he just space out? He looked kinda confused… '_ she gave him a weird look.

"Oh…right." '_Did she catch me staring at her? Oh great, now she thinks I'm a-'_

"You okay?"

"Yeah." He said sheepishly as he ran a hand through his hair.

"Okay, so this client wants you two to be advertising their product." Mina's agent said.

"Really? Which company?" Mina asked excitedly.

'_How can she be so sad at one moment and happy the next?'_ Yaten thought to himself.

"McDonald's." Her agent said.

"A commercial?" Mina asked.

Her agent nodded.

"That's awesome!"

"When?" Yaten asked

"We can start shooting next week." The agent said.

Yaten was in a meeting with his agent. He'd told Mina to wait for him and that they'd grab lunch on their way out together. He mindlessly nodded to whatever his agent was saying, but he could only think about the blonde waiting for him…

"And about Taiki…."the agent paused.

Yaten internally groaned.

"I took care of it."

"Thank you." Yaten said. "We'll set him straight."

"I hope you do…"

Mina and Yaten were eating lunch together. Mina was eating a salad while Yaten was munching on a chicken sandwich.

"What did your agent say?" Mina asked.

"He wanted me to set Taiki straight."

Mina laughed… she _genuinely_ laughed.

"What? I'm serious!"

"I believe you, but is he really suggesting for you to beat him up?"

"Yes."

And they both laughed again.

"I guess I'll see you at the field then?" she asked.

"Yeah. Six, right?"

"Yeah." She smiled. "Hey, wait. Do you really know how to play baseball or were you lying?"

"I really do…I played little league."

"You're going to need to prove your skill." She smiled.

"Does after practice work for you?" he asked.

"Yeah, I got time…nobody's waiting for me at home."

"Except Ace." Yaten regretted saying the words as soon as he said them. "Shit, Mina I'm-"

"It's fine. The later I stay with you, the less I see Ace. It works out." She shrugged it off.

"Shit, it was a stupid thing to say. I'm so sorry-"

"It's no big deal. You kinda did help your case." She winked. "I'm _so _not going home right after."

He laughed. "I guess I'll see you at six."

"Count on it."

**reviews equal love!!! so please review!!!!!!!!!!! ideas are welcome!!!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Ok...this is going to take a minute...or two. THANK YOU PEOPLE FROM THE US, CANADA, GERMANY, BELGIUM, JAPAN, ANGOLA, UK, AUSTRIA, BRAZIL, KAZAKHSTAN , PHILIPPINES, AUSTRALIA, ITALY, INDONESIA, AND MALAYSIA for reading my story!**

**and now....chappie 6 i believe.**

"The agent met her?" Taiki asked in an exasperated tone.

"Yeah." Yaten sipped his coffee, impatient.

"So you're doing a McDonald's commercial?" Seiya asked.

"Yep."

"That's nice."

"Did you do any ads when you were in Dancing with the Stars?"

"Yeah."

"What for?"

"Burger King."

"Oh…"

"So…you introduced her to our agent but not us?" Taiki asked.

"What?" Yaten felt that he didn't do anything wrong.

"Someone's obsessed with meeting Mina." Seiya said in a sing-song tone.

"What was I supposed to do?"

"Invite her over for dinner some day."

"This has the potential to go horribly wrong." Yaten sighed.

"Hey, you're staying later than usual tonight, right?"

"Yeah…"

"Ask her tonight."

"Why are you two so intent on meeting her?"

"Because your co captain is hot!" Taiki chimed in.

Seiya coughed and gave Taiki a stern look. "He means that we want to meet the person who keeps you from rehearsing at night…speaking of which, we have a concert in a week."

"Shit." Yaten groaned.

"'Shit' is right."

"Mina's not going to be happy."

Seiya raised an eyebrow. "I'm sure she can handle a few nights on her own."

"I'm worried that if the kids ask whether I'm having a concert, she'll say yes and I'll get mobbed."

"Look at you. You're referring to them as if they're your own kids! You have no biological children yet! Well…none that I know of…"

Yaten smacked Seiya upside the head.

"Ok. I deserved that one." Seiya sighed in defeat.

"Shit, what time is it?"

"5:30. Why?"

"I gotta go."

"Is your sexy co captain waiting for you?" Taiki asked.

Yaten mumbled and grabbed his car keys.

"Do I take that as a yes?" Taiki called out.

There she was. Her hair was catching the wind and sunlight. She left her hair down today and it looked so soft and wavy. He wanted to run his hands through it. He walked up to her and brushed her hair behind her ear.

"Hey." A rosy blush adorned her cheeks. She was smiling. Was he being too forward with her?

"Hey." He grinned. "I have a concert in a week-"

"I know. You're going to need to rehearse, right?" she looked out on the horizon.

"You read my mind." It was the only thing he could say after they broke eye contact.

"I figured you're going to need to rehearse everyday, so-" she looked down on the ground. Her shoes were messy and crusted with dirt. She kicked at the dust.

"I can't come for the rest of the we-" his voice was tight. He wanted to practice for the rest of the week…he wanted to see her.

"I know, it's-" they kept cutting each other off.

They both started to laugh. "You never told me you could read my mind."

"You never told me you could read mine." She smiled.

Yaten was about to speak when a smaller kid approached Mina and asked her a question. She murmured lowly and waved him off. She sighed and searched for her hair tie in her purse. He could tell that she was going to tie her hair back. "Don't."

She looked at him quizzically. "Hm?"

"Don't tie your hair back."

"Why?"

"It looks nice when you leave it down." He was taking a giant leap.

"Really?" she was blushing again. She let her hair fall and flow around her

"Definitely."

Practice had been long and boring. Yaten had a hard time being patient when all he wanted to do was be with Mina.

"Ok kids, head on home!" Mina's voice rang out.

'_Finally.'_ Yaten sighed.

"You seem bored."

"I was."

"Anything I can do to change that?"

He couldn't stop his over imaginative mind from coming up with phrases that he knew he couldn't say to her…not yet. He pushed those images and thoughts aside and smirked. "Make a bet with me."

She shrugged. "Maybe. It depends on what we're betting on."

"My hitting skills."

"This is gonna be interesting."

"You betcha."

"Ok. If I throw my best pitch and you hit a home run, you win." Mina said.

"Ok. If you win,-" Yaten nodded.

"I get backstage passes for me and the team to your concert."

"Hm. I think I can scrounge some up."

"But first…let's play ball." She tossed the baseball up in the air and caught it.

"You're on."

It was maddening. Yaten grabbed one of the spare bats and Mina stood on the pitch. She smirked. "You sure you want to do this?" she asked.

"If I didn't know better, I'd think that you were scared." He taunted. He knew he'd hit a sore spot.

She made a face. "In your dreams."

"C'mon. Pitch it."

She drew her arm back and pitched one of the fastest balls he'd ever seen.

'_Crap. I'm going to lose.'_ He closed his eyes and swung the bat.

_**CRACK!**_ Yaten opened his eyes to see what that sound was. All he could see was Mina looking up in the sky. And then he remembered. THE BALL! Where did that little sucker go? He looked up to see the ball soaring out of the park. _'Daaaaaaaaaamn'_ Mina thought

to herself. That was some hit. She walked over to him and smirked. "Ok. You win…but you have to get the ball."

Oh he'd make her pay…he was crawling through bushes with thorns and insects of all kinds just to get her goddamn baseball. He'd won the bet though. Too bad that Seiya and Taiki were going to make him invite Mina do dinner when he'd much rather take her to a restaurant and have dinner wither her there. Well, he _could_ change the bet last minute…but Taiki, if not Seiya, would kill him.

"Got it!" he cried out when he saw the white ball.

"Where are you?" he could tell that she was looking for her.

"Coming!" he dove out of the bushes.

"You're covered in leaves." She brushed a leaf out of his hair.

"I know." He mumbled.

"Hey, at least you won."

"Speaking of which, I haven't told you-" he was brushing the leaves off his clothes and was muttering in an agitated tone.

"What do you want me to do?"

"I want you to come over for dinner sometime this week." He said calmly.

"What?" she shrieked. He wanted _her_ to go over to his place? And meet the Three Lights? And actually have dinner with them?

"If you don't, Taiki's going to _kill_ me. He's a big fan of yours."

"How's he a fan of me when he doesn't know me?"

Yaten snorted. "Oh Please. Taiki has his ways. I'm almost positive he found you on the internet and printed pictures of you already."

"Creepy."

"That's Taiki for you."

"When?"

"What?"

"When do you want me to-"

"Tomorrow could work."

"Tomorrow? Aren't you going to be rehearsing?"

"Yeah. All day. Though I could use a break and pick you up around nine."

"That'll work…except I highly doubt that you're- no wait…Taiki's going to want me to wear my baseball stuff."

"Bring a change of clothes."

"Ok."

"Wear something sexy."

She raised an eyebrow.

"What? Give Taiki a thrill." He reasoned.

**hola again. sorry i was late in posting this up. reviews equal (a) Love**

** (b) brain food **

** (c) Motivation**

** (d) All of the above**

**Ps- the correct answer is D....jus saying ^_^ so review! i need ideas!**


	7. Chapter 7

**I don't own SM! Hola people from the US, GERMANY, CANADA, ANGOLA, UK BELGIUM, KAZAKHSTAN, JAPAN, AUSTRIA, BRAZIL, AUSTRALIA, PHILIPPINES, MALAYSIA, FRANCE, CHILE, ITALY, AND INDONESIA! please review my story ^_^**

Yaten had picked up Mina from practice. She was wearing shorts and carrying a duffel bag.

"What's in the bag?" he asked.

"Hmm…cocaine, heroine, and marijuana I believe." She said.

"Ah. Taiki'll like that."

"I brought it just for him."

"He should feel special…no really, what's in the bag?"

"A change of clothes. I didn't want to see you guys with _this_ on."

"I think you look cute…in a messy kind of way."

"Thanks, I was going for that look."

He laughed. "That's my house." He pointed to the huge driveway they were now entering.

"Wow. _This_ is your house?" Mina asked, clearly awed.

"Yeah, why?" Yaten turned from the wheel to look at her quizzically.

"It's huge!"

"That's what she said."

"Hey!" she smacked him playfully. "Not funny."

"Which is why I'm laughing."

"Shut up."

"Make me."

"You're _so_ mature."

"Thanks, you're the only one who realizes it."

"…Not."

"Now _that_ was _really_ mature of you."

"I know, right?"

They drove on in silence for a few moments until Yaten decided to tell her to get off by the main door.

"Uh. I think I'm going to get lost."

He laughed. "You probably will. Nobody has made it through the Kou maze without getting lost."

"The 'Kou maze?' Is that seriously what you call it?"

"Yeah. Everyone gets lost in it."

"Way to reassure me that I'll find out where to go."

"Fine, we'll go through the garage. We wouldn't want you to spook the maids now would we?"

"I would not!"

"I bet you would."

"Would not!"

"Would too!"

"Would not!"

"Would too!"

"Hey!" Seiya shouted from a second floor window. "Quit arguing like little kids and get your asses over here!"

"He does get to the point, doesn't he?" Mina whispered to Yaten.

"Yeah, I know. He's kinda a grouchypuss." Yaten murmured to her.

"I heard that!" Mina could hear Seiya's voice and couldn't help but laugh.

"Yeah, and he has super sensitive hearing…or he's using the security cameras again." Yaten explained.

"Really?" Mina asked.

"You can tell he's _waaaaay_ more mature than me."

"Totally." She giggled.

"Hello! I can still hear you!" Seiya yelled.

"We hear you too." Yaten muttered.

"Shut the fuck up and park already." Seiya continued to yell.

"Whatever." He looked at Mina, "We don't want to be the cause of him losing his voice."

She laughed softly.

"Hey!" If Seiya was outside, he's probably be glaring daggers at Yaten.

"The neighbors will complain….or worse. The paparazzi will find out."

"…" Seiya said nothing.

"That shut him up."

"When you get inside…" Seiya threatened.

"Hopefully you won't be the first thing we see."

"Oh you…..!"

"Yaten, maybe you should park-"

"Or not, considering the fact that he threatened to-"

"Oh grow up." She opened her door and stepped out.

"Seems like someone's more mature than you." Seiya grumbled.

"Oh shut up, will ya? By the way, weren't you supposed to be practicing while I was gone?"

Seiya shrugged. "Taiki insisted on cooking for her."

"Oh! He didn't have to-" Mina began. She felt embarrassed and flattered at the same time.

"Yes he did." Yaten sighed. "I _told_ you he's your biggest fan."

"Creepy." She shuddered. For a moment, she'd lost track of Seiya. He wasn't at the window anymore…

"I know, right?" Seiya said, he opened the garage and was waiting for them. Mina wondered how he'd gotten there so fast. "I think he's already printed pictures of you, and he's probably going to take pictures of you tonight."

"See? I told you!" Yaten said.

Mina turned pink.

"What, was it something I said?"

"Isn't it always?"

Seiya smacked Yaten upside the head.

"Ow!" Yaten shoved Seiya away.

"Payback for yesterday."

"I'm way cooler than you. No need to beat me up for it. Let it go!"

"In your dreams hockeyhead."

"Now, now, you wouldn't want to scare our guest away, now would you?" Taiki leaned on the doorframe.

"Creeper." Yaten whispered in Mina's ear.

Mina was standing slightly behind Yaten. In a way, she _was_ creeped out.

"Let's get you changed." Yaten murmured.

"If I didn't know better, I'd say you were a creeper too." Mina whispered.

"Well, in a way, we all are." Seiya reasoned. He faced glares from Yaten and Taiki and a look of confusion from Mina. "Chill, I was just kidding."

"There's a bathroom right there." Yaten pointed. "I'll wait out here so you won't get lost…or worse…miss me." He said with a wink and cocky tone.

She scowled. "In your dreams."

"I'll stand guard so nobody tries to do anything…_perverted_." Seiya glared at Taiki and Yaten.

"Hey!" Taiki scowled.

"Why are you looking at me? I never did anything to anyone!" Yaten was exasperated.

"No you haven't…not yet at least." Seiya reasoned. Taiki grinned, and Yaten…Yaten looked like he would hit someone.

"I'd appreciate that." Mina nodded as she disappeared into the bathroom with her duffel bag.

"Taiki," Yaten sighed, "Stop trying to hit on Mina."

"Yeah, you're creeping her out." Seiya reasoned.

"Seiya, stop trying to make me look bad."

"I never did anything!"

"Except for when you-" Taiki was about to retaliate when Mina walked out of the bathroom. His jaw dropped.

"Um. Where do I put this?" Mina asked softly.

"I'll take it." Taiki zoomed over to her and took her duffle bag.

Mina was wearing a simple sundress that was blue with yellow flowers. It brought out her eyes and hair. She ran her fingers through her hair before speaking again.

"What? I didn't catch that." Yaten was thrown off guard.

"I was asking whether I looked ok. I feel overdressed." She peered down at her dress, which hugged all her curves.

"You look perfect." Taiki whispered.

"Uh…thanks?"

"Creeper!" Seiya hissed.

"Hey! I heard that!" Taiki looked at Seiya angrily. Shortly after, the two were caught up in a verbal spar.

"That's a nice dress. It brings out your eyes." Yaten internally gulped. He was waiting for someone to call him a creeper.

"Really? You think so?" she twirled around in her dress and babbled on an on about where she got it while Seiya and Taiki were arguing and Yaten was paying attention to the way she looked with that dress…

Tonight would be an eventful night...

**review! i need ideas, so suggestions are welcome, and i've already used a few ^_^ (Review if you want more snippets of the three lights arguing amongst themselves like a bunch of kids... ;) hehe)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer:I don't own sm.**

**Sorry for the uber late update. Thank you readers!  
**

"Who's that?" Mina asked, peering around the corner.

"Her?" Yaten pointed to the girl sitting on the sofa. She wore a red shirt and white skinny jeans.

"Yeah."

"She's the reason why Seiya's not all over you right now."

"Girlfriend?"

"Of 2 years."

"Is he gonna pop the question?"

Yaten shrugged, I _did_ see him at a jewelry store…"

"Ooh. Scandalous."

He playfully nudged her. "You're starting to sound more like Taiki."

She scrunched her nose. "Am not."

"Are too."

"Am not."

"Are too!"

"Shut up already!" Seiya groaned as he passed by them and walked over to his girlfriend, carrying two mugs. "Here you go." He said more softly to his girlfriend as he gave her a mug.

"Thanks." She smiled. She turned and saw Mina. "Have we met?"

"No-" Mina began, but Yaten decided to finish for her.

"She's the coach I'm working with on the show." Yaten said sheepishly.

"_You're_ Mina?"

"Yeah." Mina nodded.

"God. This one over here never stops talking about you." She pointed at Taiki who was walking out of the kitchen. "Have you two met before?"

"Only in Taiki's dreams." Yaten sighed dreamily and snickered.

"Hey!" Taiki moved to hit Yaten but Yaten shoved Mina in front of him at the last possible moment.

"Hey!" Mina protested.

Mina and Taiki were awkwardly pushed together.

"Well, this is awkward." Yaten said.

"It wasn't awkward until you said that." Mina pointed out and Seiya's girlfriend agreed.

"C'mon." Yaten grabbed her wrist as they headed off somewhere.

Taiki was glaring at the back of Yaten's head.

"Wow! Is this your room?" Mina gushed "It's huge!"

Yaten leaned against the doorframe and smirked. "That's what-"

She whirled around and said in a low voice, "If you pull a 'that's what she said' joke on me again, I'm going to beat the crap out of you right here and n-"

"Hey, I was just gonna say that I said the same thing when I saw this room for the first time." He said innocently.

"Oh you're so full of it."

"Of course I am." He said cockily.

"Oh you!"

"Hey, you're staring to sound like Seiya too!"

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

She smacked his arm.

"Ow. That actually hurt. Makes me wonder if you could really bring me to tears."

"What are you trying to say?"

"What do you think I'm trying to say?"

She had a menacing look in her eyes.

It had started as a tickle war with Yaten being tickled by Mina, but now Yaten was tickling her to tears.

"Mercy! Uncle! I give up!" she was half crying and half laughing.

He was tickling her from behind as she tried to pry his arms off her.

"I heard crying." Taiki appeared at the doorway, ready to attack someone.

Mina and Yaten froze for a moment. Then they began to laugh hysterically.

"What?"

"Nothing." Mina swiped a tear from her face.

"Why are you here?" Yaten asked.

"Well, actually, I wanted to get some Cheetos or something, but Seiya's having a make-out fest with-"

"Ew?" Mina raised an eyebrow.

"Oh Taiki, be a man." Yaten sighed.

"Speak for yourself! You go downstairs!"

"Unlike you, I'm a man, so I will." He turned to leave. "Hey Mina, do you want some iced tea or something?"

"Ice tea's good." She was sitting on his bed.

"Kay."

"You're braving Seiya alone? Gasp!" Taiki said, clearly astonished.

"Hey Mina! You're coming with me."

"No way! I don't want Seiya to be mad at me just when I've met him!" Mina complained.

"He'll be mad at me, he just won't yell at me in front of you." Yaten reasoned.

"Hehe. Not a chance."

"Oh come on." He dragged her squealing form off the bed and through the hallways to the kitchen.

"You don't even have to go in the kitchen, just wait in the hallway."

"And look awkward? I don't think so."

"Fine, we'll go in together."

"Or you could go by yourself."

"You'll get lost."

"Will not!"

"Will too!"

"Will not!"

"Will too!"

"Oh shut up already!" Taiki voice echoed.

"Déjà vu. Hasn't this happened to us before?" Yaten said.

"Yes, and someone always tells us to shut up."

"If only you weren't so loud."

"Hey!" she moved to hit him.

"Just kidding, just kidding!" he dodged her attempts to hurt him. "C'mon! Let's go!"

Seiya was nearly on top of his girlfriend. Yaten made a motion to puke and walked over the kitchen with Mina in tow.

"Oh get a room you two!" Yaten called out from the kitchen.

Seiya and his girlfriend broke apart abruptly, she was embarrassed. Seiya was mad.

"We're gonna rehearse soon."

"Again?" Seiya sighed, reluctantly removing himself from his girlfriend's side.

"You were the one who said that we needed to practice more."

"But your guest is here. Wouldn't it be rude if-" _'Aka leave me the fuck alone'_

"She won't mind, right Mina?"

"Nope." Mina smiled.

Seiya held in a groan. Yaten was clever, but when Mina would leave Yaten would be DEAD.

Mina knew he was showing off. They were in the studio, which was huge, by the way. He was being pretty obvious. But, she admitted, he had a damn good voice. He winked at her cockily and she shook her head and smiled.

At dinner, Yaten sat next to Mina and Seiya sat with his girlfriend. Taiki was the odd one out. He would try to hit on Mina until Yaten and Seiya stopped him.

Afterwards, they were all sitting on the sofas, doing their own thing. Seiya and his girlfriend were watching tv, Taiki was gazing at Mina, and Mina laid her head on Yaten's shoulder as they fell into a deep conversation amongst themselves.

Mina sighed

Yaten relished the feeling of her smooth hair against his neck. His arm was wrapped around her waist. "I want to show you something." He whispered.

"Hmm?" she tilted her head upwards to look him in the eye. His breath caught in his throat. Her eyes mesmerized him. Her pale, smooth neck tempted him. He really wanted to- NO! They barely knew each other. He needed to push those images out of his mind.

"Come with me." He murmured.

"Kay." Where did he want her to go?

They stood up and walked through the hallways. Taiki's vigilant eyes followed them until they walked out of sight…

**REVIEW! (and tell me if you're a seiya/serena fan and give me ideas! ^_^)  
**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: i don't own SM!**

**This may or may not be the chapter you've all been waiting for...ENJOY!  
**

"Yaten, where are you taking me?" Mina asked. They were wandering around the mansion and she wasn't sure if she knew the way back to where the others were.

"I want to show you something, c'mon." he pulled her towards another hallway.

"Do you guys even use all these rooms?"

"Nope."

"Then what do you use them for?"

"Partying."

"You guys must have epic parties."

"Yeah, we do." He seemed distracted. "I think this is the room."

"You _think_?"

"C'mon." he pulled her in.

The room was pitch black.

"Hold on. Lemme get the lights on."

"Kay."

He flipped the switch and she gasped. He decorated Christmas lights around the room, but it wasn't the lighting that amused her…it was the items.

Baseball trophies and medals adorned the room and pictures of teams were decked on the walls. A bat and mitt were kept in a corner of the room. "Oh my god, this is amazing."

"You're the only girl I know who'd say that."

"Well I'm a different kind of girl." Her fingers brushed against a photograph.

"I know." He stood against the wall.

"You have pictures of your opponents?"

"Yeah. The teams. Speaking of which, can we talk about the show for a sec?"

"Sure. What about it?" she whirled to face him.

"I kinda have this thing with the captain of the Comets. More like an old score to settle."

"What do you mean?"

"The only time I didn't make a home run was when we versed that team in the championships. His team had a really good pitcher. She struck me out."

"Oh. Little League?" Mina felt nervous. She couldn't tell him the truth…not when he was being so serious.

"Yeah, and I really do want to beat them. I'll do everything I can to do that. " he said with determination. He moved closer to her and took both of her hands in his.

"Oh, that's…good." What else could she tell him? There was nothing to say.

"You okay? You look a little…spaced out."

"I feel a little spaced out. Must be the post-you're-in-a-celebrity's-house thing."

He laughed. "You're adorable sometimes, you know that?"

"Sometimes? I thought I was adorable all the time!" Her mood shifted.

"Fine, fine. You're adorable all the time." He pulled her into an unexpected hug. He could smell her hair. "God, it feels so good to talk to someone about baseball."

"About your past?" she looked up.

"Mmm. That too. I feel like the weight's been lifted off my shoulders." He pulled her closer.

"How so?"

"I don't have to do everything by myself."

"You have Seiya and Taiki."

"I was talking about baseball. They don't understand that I could've won. If I won, god knows what would've happened. I might've become a baseball player."

"Oh…you can't talk to Seiya and Taiki about baseball?"

"Not to this extent. They barely know how to play and how I had a rep."

"I thought you were all close."

"We are, it's just that…they're not like you, and they probably wouldn't want to hear about me possibly being a baseball player and changing careers."

"What do you mean that they're not like me?"

"They're not distinctive like you. You're attentive, you're fun to be around, and you understand me and baseball."

"Seiya-" she protested, but she couldn't deny that she felt a flash of excitement when he'd called her unique.

"Focuses on his girlfriend too much."

"Oh. But Taiki-"

"Taiki's obsessed with you."

"And you have nobody to-" She began, her tone serious, in her attempt to try to understand him.

"Now that's where you're wrong." He smiled cockily.

"Wait, I don't get it." Mina bit her lip, trying to think who he was talking about. Moments ago he'd said that he really couldn't talk to any of his band mates…what was he trying to say now? God, this man was so confusing!

"God you're adorable." He laughed. He tilted her face up so she could see him. He spoke sincerely to her. "Now, I have _**you**_." And he crushed his lips against hers.

Ace paced around her door. Why wasn't she home? Practice ended a long time back! Where was she? Did she have a boyfriend? No, she couldn't have. She wanted him. He knew it…then why wasn't she here? Why hadn't she called him when he told her to? Why would she ignore him like this? He'd never done anything to her! He was famous! Why wouldn't she want to be with him? Ace growled. She'd answer the door…someday…

_Is this really happening to me? _Mina thought as his hands moved to the small of her back. She was kissing Yaten…_**Yaten Kou**_, the pop star.

_Finally…_He was afraid that he'd have to jump her if he waited another day. God, she was so amazing! Her lips tasted like strawberries and her smooth golden locks brushed against his fingers. His tongue brushed against her lips and she parted them. He groaned into the kiss and felt her arms wrap around his neck. He was in heaven…and his sexy co captain was there with him.

Taiki was walking past the hallway when he saw _them_. He'd stopped and his jaw dropped. _They_ were kissing. Taiki wasn't mad at her, but he was mad at _him_. Yaten spoiled everything. Taiki wanted to meet and hopefully win Mina's attention, but Yaten and Seiya made sure that he couldn't. Taiki walked up the stairs towards his room and slammed the door. He was **not** in a good mood. Things hadn't worked out the way he wanted them to…

Seiya and his girlfriend were watching the movie when Mina and Yaten, as well as Taiki, left. He nuzzled his girlfriend's neck. "What do you think about Mina?"

"I like her." she said.

"Taiki was trying to hit on her during dinner."

"She was taking it good naturedly."

"Yeah, I guess she was."

"Yaten wasn't."

"I noticed."

"I think that they'd make a cute couple together."

"I do too, but Taiki might not like it."

"Well…I hope they figure it out. Yaten isn't going to like Taiki moving in on Mina, and vise versa."

"Yeah."

**Review! **


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey guys! Sorry for the belated update! Please don't kill me! I don't own SM! Enjoy and Review!**

Yaten was driving Mina home. He really didn't want her to leave so soon, but they had to shoot a commercial in the morning. He pulled up to her apartment building and parked.

"Well, here we are." He smiled.

"Thank you." She leaned over to kiss his cheek.

"Would you like me to escort you to your apartment, madam?"

She laughed. They had been watching a medieval themed movie and after she'd had a couple of drinks, she'd let it slip that she liked chivalrous men. He had been acting courteous and gentlemanly for the past hour or so. "You really don't have to…"

"I don't mind. I don't want you to be apprehended by Ace…"

"What time is it?"

"Eleven."

"Well…"

"It would make me feel better to know that he's not snooping around your apartment."

"I appreciate that."

"So…Shall we, Madam?"

She giggled and nodded.

He walked her to her apartment door and saw Mina's tense expression. "What's wrong?"

"Something doesn't feel right."

"Hm?"

"Can you stay with me a bit longer? I- I just-" She didn't want to come off as a slut or a gold-digger, but she really was afraid that something was wrong.

"Sure." He gripped her hand.

She unlocked the door and jumped backwards, almost knocking Yaten down.

Yaten was the first to speak. "What the hell are you doing here, Ace?"

Ace was comfortably reclining in Mina's sofa and smiled. "Hey babe."

Mina held on to Yaten's hand and he wrapped his free arm around her waist.

"Yaten, I would appreciate it if you'd stop touching my girlfriend."

"I'm not your girlfriend!" Mina yelled.

"Mina, darling, let's not argue when a guest is here."

"Get out of my apartment!"

"Or what?" he smirked.

"Or else I'll-" Mina had no idea what to say. What _could_ she do about Ace?

"What?" Ace smiled slowly. "You can't do anything about me."

"I can." Yaten growled.

"_Sure _you can." Ace rolled his eyes.

"Leave, now."

"I don't think so." He shifted on the sofa. "Care to join me, Mina?"

"I'll pass." She snarled.

"Do you want to stay at my place?" Yaten whispered.

"Would Sei-" she began

"No, they won't mind."

"That would be great." She smiled at him.

"What are you two talking about over there?" Ace asked. Clearly he wasn't privy to their discussion.

"None of your business." She retorted.

"Anything that involves you _is_ my business."

"And why is that?" she crossed her arms.

"Because we're dating."

She sighed in frustration. Would he ever give up?

"Come on, let's get your stuff." Yaten motioned towards her bedroom.

"Okay." She started to walk towards her room when Ace suddenly jumped off the couch and pulled her to him.

"Where are you going, love?" he whispered sultrily.

She tried to pry his arms off her, but he was too strong. "Let go of me!"

"Ace!" Yaten had not expected any of this to have happened.

"You can leave now." Ace said in an irritated tone.

"I'm not leaving her here with you."

"Why not? She _is_ with her boyfriend."

"You're not my boyfriend!" Mina kicked Ace hard in the shins and he let go of her as he fell down. She grabbed Yaten's hand and they rushed to get everything packed.

She had two giant suitcases filled with all her belongings. They'd packed in five minutes, a new record. They were back in the living room, where Ace was _still_ moaning in pain.

Mina had been planning to move out for a while. She had her eyes on a new apartment with better security, and the money from the TV show would help her finance it. She was so close to moving out as it was…and then Ace had to get involved.

"Got everything?" Yaten asked gruffly.

"Yeah." She murmured.

They really had gotten everything. The walls were bare, cooking utensils were all packed up, electronics were unplugged and shoved into a suitcase, and all of Mina's personal items occupied the other suitcase.

"Babe, why did you do that?" Ace groaned, reaching out for her.

"Don't touch me." she said darkly.

"Or...What?" he winced at the pain in his knee, but his hands were outstretched towards her.

"Or I _will_ get a restraining order on you."

Ace froze. She wouldn't do that…she loved him. But if she did, he'd be screwed. He was already in enough legal trouble. His lawyer would kill him and most likely get away with murder. Not too many people wanted him alive. He wouldn't encourage her to do that, but he also couldn't show his fear. "Like you'd ever do that." He smirked.

"And why wouldn't I?" She spat back at him.

"Because you love me." he smiled. This would be good.

Mina laughed bitterly. "_Me_, love _you_? I have no feelings for you whatsoever so get your mind out of the gutter and get your life back together! Stop stalking me and understand that I never loved you, I don't love you, and I never will love you!"

Ace's face fell. She couldn't have been telling the truth. "You don't mean that, do you?"

"I do." Her eyes darkened and her stance changed as well. "Leave me alone or I'll get that restraining order."

"Babe…" his voice was different, softer. It wasn't demanding. "Why?"

"Because you're obsessive. You won't leave me alone and you keep asking me to take you back when I've already said 'No.'"

"I want you in my life."

"Sometimes people don't get exactly what they want." She said coldly.

"Let's go." Yaten was anxious to leave before Ace convinced Mina to give him a second chance. She was strict, but Ace was trying to appeal to her sensitive side.

Mina nodded. "Goodbye Ace, have a nice life."

"I _will_ see you again." He managed to stand up.

"I hope I _never_ see you again." Her eyes were fierce.

"That's enough." Yaten cut in. Mina glared at him, but he ignored it and proceeded to drag a suitcase while she followed him with the other suitcase.

"You haven't seen the last of me, Minako Aino." He murmured to nobody in particular.

**I hope you guys enjoyed it! Review and give me ideas! I'm facing writer's block on the next chapter! ^_^**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I don't own SM!**

**Read and Review!**

**Enjoy!**

**Mina and Yaten**

"Are you sure it's okay for me to stay with you guys?" Mina asked sheepishly.

"Of course it is." Yaten shoved the suitcases into the trunk of his car. "Why wouldn't we be okay with it?"

"Oh, I don't know. It'd probably be how I talk so much and never shut up and-"

He didn't let her finish and pulled her to him, kissing her slowly.

When they broke apart, she blushed furiously and fumbled with the car door. She heard Yaten close the trunk and walk up behind her. His arms slid around her as he unlocked the door for her. "Thank you." She breathed.

"No problem." He whispered against her neck.

She almost shivered, but she climbed into the car.

They both hadn't even checked to see whether anybody was watching them and they drove off.

Ace had walked out of the apartment complex and saw them kissing. They were _kissing_. He should've known that something was going on between them. He growled. How could he have missed this? Ace stalked over to his car and drove off.

Mina was almost silent in the car. All Yaten could hear was her breathing. "You okay?" he asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine." She said quietly.

"You said that you were afraid of talking too much, but you're so quiet now." He observed. "Are you sure you're okay?"

"Yeah, I've just been thinking…"

"About what?"

"Stuff." She didn't want to admit that his sudden kiss threw her off guard.

"_Very_ specific." He said wryly.

"It's just that the whole Ace thing is unsettling and then I still have to focus on the kids and the team."

"You call that unsettling? Try having a concert that you haven't rehearsed for."

"Oh shut up, you're good at singing so you'll be fine."

"Now I _know_ that you did not just tell me to shut up."

"What if I did?" she replied, teasing him.

They went back and forth like that for a while. She visibly relaxed and enjoyed bantering with Yaten for the remainder of the drive.

**Taiki**

Taiki sighed. He missed Mina already. Maybe she'd get to know him and realize that he was good for her. He snapped out of his trance when – "Hey! Are you listening to me?" Seiya almost hollered. Taiki nearly jumped. Seiya had been lecturing him about how creepy he'd acted tonight.

Taiki rolled his eyes and continued to wash the dishes.

"You freaked her out." Seiya frowned.

"No I didn't." Taiki said calmly as he washed a fork..

"Yaten would agree with me too."

"Well Yaten can shove-"

"Boys!" Seiya's girlfriend, Serena, walked into the kitchen angrily. "You've been arguing about this for the past forty minutes!"

"Forty minutes?" Taiki asked. "Yaten's still not back?"

"Maybe he's with Mina." Seiya said innocently, even though what he implied was far from innocent.

"Shut it!" Within a millisecond, Taiki had Seiya pushed against the wall.

"Taiki!" the blonde girl shrieked.

"Serena, will you _please_ help me?" Seiya directed a pleading gaze at his girlfriend.

Serena rushed forward and tried to pry Taiki's fingers from the collar of Seiya's shirt. "Let go!"

They could hear the front door open and close. "Hey, we're back!" Yaten's voice echoed through the hallways of the mansion. Serena, Seiya and Taiki turned their heads towards the noise. In a matter of minutes Yaten would walk into the kitchen looking for them.

Taiki turned to glare at Seiya once more and let go of his collar. He stalked down the hallway that would inevitably lead him to his room. Seiya was about to go after him when Serena restrained him. "No, don't talk to him while he's like this. Wait for him to cool down." Seiya sighed and sat down at the kitchen counter. Serena followed suit. He had his head in his hands and she had closed her eyes, pondering over what had just happened. Serena had felt him move and looked up at him. His hand was slowly moving across the table to meet hers. She couldn't hold back a smile when their fingers intertwined.

**Yaten**

"Where the hell is everybody?" Yaten murmured.

Mina had practically stopped speaking after they entered the house. Yaten was carrying the heavier suitcase while Mina took care of the smaller one.

"Help would be _greatly_ appreciated." Yaten called out again.

"No need to be sarcastic." Seiya muttered as he appeared around the corner. "So what happened?"

"Long story short, Mina can't stay in her old apartment anymore."

"I think we'd prefer you telling us the long story." Serena crossed her arms as she walked in front of Seiya.

"Where's Taiki?"

"In his room, being Moody Mcmoodypants."

"Any reason why he's acting the way he is?"

"Long story."

"I'll trade my long story for your long story."

"Deal." Seiya and Yaten shook hands in mock seriousness. Mina smiled softly and Serena laughed.

**Mina**

"Ah, so your ex has been stalking your place?" Seiya asked Mina.

"Yeah." Mina fidgeted with the mug of hot cocoa in her hands.

"Must be tough, right?" Serena asked softly.

"You have no idea."

"Well you're definitely welcome to stay here for as long as you'd like." Seiya affirmed.

"Thank you so much!" Mina appeared much more relaxed.

"Anytime." Seiya brought his mug of coffee to his lips and took a sip.

"Where do we keep her?" Yaten asked.

"You make it sound like I'm a caged bird." Mina frowned at him.

He pulled her close and kissed her forehead. "You know I don't mean it that way."

"We have a ton of guest rooms." Seiya mused.

"Which one?"

"Any room that's far away from Taiki would be perfect."

"Far from Taiki?" Mina asked.

"Yes."

"Why?" Yaten asked.

"Long story. Now why don't you show Mina to her room?"

"I'm going." Yaten took Mina's hand and they rolled the suitcases down the hallway, quietly bantering between themselves. Seiya and Serena watched them disappear into the labyrinth that was their home before talking to each other again.

**Seiya and Serena**

"Aren't they so cute together?" Serena sighed dreamily.

"They are, but you know that-"

"Taiki won't like it. I know."

"I think we should turn in for the night, how about you?"

"Sounds like a good idea to me." Serena yawned.

"Babe, don't fall asleep on me yet…" he sighed.

She had her arms outstretched towards him. "Carry me?" she asked sleepily.

Seiya smiled. Serena was so cute when she was sleepy. "Ok…but just this once." Even after he'd said it, he knew it was a lie. He would probably end up carrying her upstairs sometime next week. She grinned.

She stood up and pressed her forehead to his shoulder. He wrapped an arm around her back for support and used his other arm to slide under the crook of her knees to lift her up. "My hero…" she cooed.

"Okay sleepyhead. No falling asleep on me while we're walking up to the room." He said sternly.

"Mhmm." Serena nodded her head, trying to be as serious as possible. "Seiya?" she looked up at him.

"Hm?" he glanced down at her briefly.

"Did I ever tell Mina my name?"

"I don't think so."

"Oh, then I'll probably tell her at breakfast."

"Good plan."

She sighed softly. "I wish Taiki-"

"I know. Me too." He wanted to stay away from that topic.

Serena understood how he felt and dropped the topic. He was carrying her up the stairs now. She waited for him to get to the top of the stairs and at their bedroom door before speaking again. "Seiya?"

"Yeah?" he gently placed her back on the ground as he fumbled with the lock on the door. She was still holding on to him. He finally got the door open when she spoke again.

"I love you." She murmured into his neck.

"Do you?" he asked wickedly.

"Mhmm."

"You sure this isn't just the sleepiness talking?"

"I'm not sleepy anymore." She whispered sultrily, picking up on what he was trying to do.

She knew him well. Seiya restrained a chuckle. "You're not? Then I have a few ideas about what we _could_ do until you're tired again." His breath tickled her ear.

"I think I know where you're going with this."

"And?"

"I like it."

Seiya pulled her close for a kiss and dragged her squealing form into the bedroom before locking the door behind them.

**Review and suggest ideas! ^_^**


	12. Chapter 12

**I don't own SM!**

**Enjoy the slow moving/boring chapter! Hopefully the next one will be better!**

**Serena**

Serena woke up earlier than Seiya for once. She headed for the bathroom to shower and change. When she was heading down to the kitchen Seiya was still asleep. Serena smiled to herself softly and closed the door behind her as she left. She bumped into Yaten in the kitchen.

"Hey." She brushed past him to get to the pantry.

"Hey yourself." Yaten sighed. He closed his eyes and leaned an arm on the table.

"Where's Mina?"

"Probably sleeping."

"Are you sure? I mean, she could also be lost. She looks like an early riser to me. I'm sure she's awake."

Yaten became stiff. "Crap." He ran into the hallway.

"Go get her tiger."

"Shut up!" Yaten's voice echoed.

Serena laughed to herself. Yaten and Mina would definitely make a cute couple.

**Mina**

Mina was embarrassed. The Three Lights had taken her into their large mansion and she couldn't figure out how to get to the kitchen. She figured that everybody would be there by now. She would just have to wait. Maybe people would think she slept in late because of her bad night.

"Hey, other blonde!" Yaten called out once he saw Mina.

"Huh?" Mina turned to see him standing on the other side of the stairs.

"You spaced out there. I'm starting to think that you're going to start acting like Serena!"

"HEY!" A loud yell that was clearly Serena's voice rang through the hallways.

"Are we that close to the kitchen?" Mina asked.

"Yeah, didn't you know that?"

"Um…" she ran her fingers through her hair. "Not really." She said sheepishly.

"I knew you'd get lost."

"Hey!"

"I was right." He said proudly.

"And I'll kill you if you-"

Yaten quickly pulled Mina to him and kissed her. He couldn't help but smirk.

"You-" she looked angry.

"We're even."

"I _will_ kill you."

"Sure you will." And with that, Yaten took her hand and pulled her with him to the kitchen.

**Kitchen**

Seiya was holding Serena by the waist while she tried to fry something in the kitchen. "I never said that you could get out of bed." He whispered sultrily.

"Seiya…" her voice trailed as she tried to get his arms off her.

"Are we interrupting?" Yaten asked.

Serena nearly jumped in surprise, but Seiya held her down. "Nope." Seiya replied.

"Whatcha making there?" Yaten tried to peer at the blob of something on the frying pan.

"Pancakes." Serena replied coolly.

"Do you need any help?" Mina offered.

"Help would be greatly appreciated." Serena smiled genuinely.

"Hey! That's my line!" Yaten exclaimed.

"Shut up pretty boy." Mina brushed past him.

"Now I _know_ you-"

"Listen to the girl, man. Shut up." Seiya yawned tiredly. Last night had been a rough night for everyone.

"Make me-"

"Don't make him." Serena said tiredly.

It took Mina and Serena several minutes to coax Seiya and Yaten to sit in the living room together without killing each other. Things became much easier once they were all settled.

"I'm afraid we haven't been properly introduced. I'm Serena." Serena put her hand forward.

"I'm Mina." Mina shook Serena's hand.

"Yo! Can you keep it down? We're trying to watch tv!" Yaten yelled.

"Sor-" Mina began but Serena shushed her.

"Shut up Yaten!" Serena yelled back.

"You guys are so mean to him sometimes." Mina shook her head.

"That's because he's an egotistical jerk."

"I heard that!" Yaten's voice reverberated.

"I told him I'd kill him today." Mina mused.

"Why?" Serena asked.

"Because he was making fun of me for getting lost."

"Hm…Should we get back at him?" Serena asked excitedly.

"Count me in!"

"So here's what we're going to do…" They whispered back and forth to each other conspiratorially.

**Taiki**

Taiki grumbled as he walked down the stairs. He headed for the kitchen and saw _her_. He told himself that he must've been seeing things because there was no way for her to be here right now. He brushed past everybody and went for the food. He sat down next to Serena and ate his food in peace.

"These pancakes are so good! Thanks for helping me with them Mina!" Serena squealed.

Taiki froze. Serena had just been addressing Mina…was she really here instead of being in his head? Taiki looked at Mina.

"Oh Taiki, you missed it, Mina's living with us now." Yaten informed Taiki. Yaten had noticed that Taiki had suddenly looked at Mina and he didn't like it.

"Really?" Taiki raised an eyebrow. "Since when?"

"Since her ex boyfriend's been stalking her apartment." Seiya cut in.

"Oh, you poor thing." Taiki said sympathetically.

Seiya, Serena, and Yaten glared at Taiki, but Mina, sensing the tension in the room, smiled back at him. It was yet another example of Taiki's creepiness.

"At least he's gone…for now." Mina smiled optimistically.

"Don't worry, he won't find you here." Taiki said protectively.

Yaten glared at Taiki and lashed out. "What the hell do you mean by that?" Serena and Seiya had noticed Yaten's reaction and tried to placate him, but only Mina succeeded.

"Yaten." She tugged at his arm. "Please."

Yaten looked down at his blonde co-captain and sighed. "I'm leaving." And with that he walked away.

"Yaten!" Serena called out exasperatedly.

"I'll talk to him." Mina reassured them as she walked off to find him.

**Mina and Yaten**

"Yaten, where _are_ you?" Mina mused. All the hallways looked the same and she was almost positive that she was lost. She ran her fingers through her hair. What was she going to do?

"Looking for me, angel?" Yaten said almost bitterly.

"There you are! I was looking for you!"

Yaten turned away from her.

"Yaten, what's up with you? You've been acting strange."

He sighed. "I just…"

"You lashed out at Taiki. What's wrong?"

"I just don't like how he always…" How was he going to say this?

"Always what?"

Yaten growled. "I just don't like the way he looks at you and the way he talks to you, it seems like he's…ugh, never mind." Yaten brought a hand to his forehead.

"You're jealous!" She understood.

"I'm not!" Yaten shot back. "He always being such a creep to you and well…you and me…we haven't really discussed where we stand with each other yet and-" Yaten was cut off as Mina tiptoed up to him and kissed him. Yes, he was most definitely caught of guard. He pulled her into him and deepened the kiss. She responded back and wrapped her arms around his neck. They finally broke apart moments later for air. She could tell he was having a bad day so far.

"Mmm…" Mina smiled, "Do you feel better?"

"Much better." He said in an utterly sexy voice. He nuzzled her neck before she spoke again.

"About us…" Mina began sheepishly.

"I was about to ask you that myself." Yaten murmured. She was still in his arms.

"I know we're together, but what are we?" she looked into his eyes.

"What do you want us to be?" he asked.

"I want us to be a couple." She said firmly. She didn't want to be used.

"We are." He reassured her. "We're definitely together."

"What do you want?" She asked.

"I want you to be _mine_." He said possessively.

"I'm yours."

"So where does that leave us?" he asked.

"I guess you two are dating then, huh?" Seiya walked by.

Mina and Yaten both jumped away from each other. How long had Seiya been standing there?

"It's impolite to eavesdrop." Yaten growled.

"But it's polite to help couples solve their problems." Seiya retaliated, "Mina doesn't seem to have a problem with it, right Mina?" he looked at her.

Mina blushed. "I-I guess not."

"Now run off back to the kitchen like good little kids and eat. I already talked to Taiki for you." Seiya said.

"Thanks man." Yaten brushed by him and started to walk away.

"Watch out for him, he's a slick one." Seiya whispered to Mina.

"I heard that!"

"He's obsessed with you, not as much as Taiki, but he's like in love with you." Seiya reasoned with Mina.

"Will you quit misleading my girlfriend already?" Yaten growled.

Mina couldn't help but smile. He called her his girlfriend. Seiya noticed Mina's soft smile and whispered, "You're welcome." Mina looked shocked for a moment and then realized that Seiya had picked up on her thoughts.

"Thank you." She croaked out.

Seiya walked away smiling to himself.

"What did he mean by that?" Yaten asked.

"Don't worry about it." And with that, Mina took Yaten's hand as they began to walk back towards the kitchen.

**Review! Ideas are welcomed! ^_^**


	13. Chapter 13

**Yes, I know I haven't updated in a super long time. I need to get back into my writing groove, so hopefully the following chapters won't be too bad, but please don't kill me for this one, I know I was kinda all over the place.**

**I don't own SM!**

The day went by pretty fast for all the residents of the Kou mansion. Serena and Mina were planning to prank Yaten but weren't sure how to go about it. Yaten, Taiki, and Seiya were rehearsing for the majority of the day and ate lunch with Mina and Serena.

"How should we prank him?" Serena asked Mina while she was kneading dough. They were making pizza for dinner.

"Hmm, I'm not sure." Mina reached into one of the cupboards to get the crushed tomatoes. She turned the can around in her hands to search for the expiration date.

Serena opened the fridge to get the cheese and murmured, "Well, we need to figure something out soon."

"Hey, what's this?" Mina held up a roll of some sort of transparent plastic material.

"That's plastic wrap." Serena glanced at it and replied nonchalantly. Then she looked up at Mina and her eyes went wide. "I have an amazing idea!"

"Really? Honestly, I don't understand how you get inspired by kitchen materials." Mina shook her head.

"You mock me now, but I'll show you who the reigning queen of pranks in this house is." Serena scoffed.

Mina laughed. "We won't be able to prank anyone if we don't get this pizza done."

Dinner was actually peaceful and quiet. This was mainly because Yaten. Seiya, and Taiki were resting their voices. Serena and Mina were the only ones talking and the boys just listened to them. They talked about girly things like Coach, Prada, and Gucci. Seiya was glad that they got along.

Taiki was still gazing at Mina and Yaten visibly tensed. Mina slid her hand under the table to reach for his hand. He gripped it and slightly relaxed. She continued her conversation with Serena until everyone had finished their pizza. Seiya had given them a thumbs up for managing to make dinner for all of them. Yaten squeezed Mina's hand and smiled at her.

Mina and Serena went back into the kitchen after dinner to make cocoa for everybody.

"When are we going to..?" Mina trailed off.

"Right after we give them cocoa." Serena said firmly while stirring the drinks.

"Do I get the plast-" Mina began.

"I already left some upstairs." Serena's eyes were twinkling.

"You're my hero."

"I'm the queen of pranks." Serena said proudly.

Mina laughed again. She brought out two cups of cocoa. One was for her and she set the other in front of Yaten. He smiled and mouthed 'Thank you.' Serena carried Taiki's and Seiya's cocoa and went back into the kitchen to get her own. Taiki sighed silently. He wished that Mina had brought out his cocoa, but Seiya had told him yesterday to stop thinking about her so much. She was _his_ girlfriend, not his.

_Flashback_

"_She's with him, don't try to interfere in their relationship!" Seiya growled._

"_What if she-" Taiki began._

"_No. Just stop. You're going to cause problems in their relationship and then we'll never see her again."_

"_But If I-"_

"_No buts. Stop thinking about her okay? If you act creepy again, then you'll have to deal with me and Yaten." He crossed his arms. _

_End Flashback_

"We'll leave you guys to your cocoa." Serena's voice brought Taiki back to reality. He nodded at her remark.

"See you in a bit!" Mina flashed a bright smile towards the Kou brothers. Then she turned around and bounded down the hallway with Serena in tow.

"They're up to something." Seiya said very quietly.

"So we're blocking off his door with plastic wrap?" Mina asked.

"Yup!" Serena relied brightly, "When Yaten opens the door, he won't be able to get through!"

"Genius!" Mina clapped her hands together."

"Now let's get on it."

**Meanwhile, in the Kitchen…**

"I think they're up to something." Seiya said softly.

"I'm glad that they get along." Yaten murmured.

"I doubt that Serena and Mina would be up to something sinister." Taiki shrugged.

"The pizza was good." Yaten said.

"Yeah, I never knew that Serena knew how to make pizza." Seiya mused.

"I think I'll go check on them." Yaten excused himself.

"Hurry! I think someone's coming up the stairs!" Serena hissed.

"Almost…done!" Mina tiptoed and attached the last bit of plastic wrap to the inner side of his doorway.

"Quick! Shut the door!" Serena murmured.

Mina quickly shut the door and jumped at the sound of Yaten's voice. "Hey! What's going on over there?" he called out.

"Run!" Serena shrieked as she bolted towards her room.

Yaten started running towards his room and Mina started to run towards hers. He got to his door, fumbled with the doorknob, and tried to go through the doorway. Soon enough, he realized that he couldn't break through because of the plastic wrap. It took him a few minutes to understand what his girlfriend and Serena had done. "Oh Mina, you're so dead!" he growled and started to run after her.

Mina was giggling when she ran away from his room. The adrenaline made her more excited and being able to run away even when she was caught in the act made her feel even more accomplished. Before she knew it, she could see the door to her room. She'd spent the day discovering the many ways to get to her room and knew that her escape was almost complete.

Almost.

She fumbled with the lock and felt something, or someone slam into her back. It wasn't hard enough to bruise but she was momentarily stunned by who or what could've done this to her. Then she realized that the thing that tackled her had arms…and was breathing.

"Yaten…"she groaned softly. She had been so close.

"You didn't think you'd honestly get away with it did you?" he whispered into her ear. He pressed her against the door, her back was towards him.

"I hoped." She sighed.

"You guys clearly didn't think ahead." His voice sent chills up her spine.

"I think Serena and I did a great job." She held her head up.

"Oh really?"

"Really."

"Then where am I supposed to sleep tonight?"

Crap. She hadn't though about that.

Taiki and Seiya were examining what Serena and Mina had done to Yaten's room. "Wow," Taiki mused, "they got him good."

"I'm proud of Serena." Seiya beamed. "I never knew that she had it in her."

"Let's go find them."

Mina didn't know how discussing where Yaten would sleep turned into this, but she wasn't complaining. Yaten had turned her around at some point because they were making out now. He pushed her against the door and her arms went around his neck. They both were cruising on a high from the amount of adrenaline that was running through their systems. They made no move to part until they heard Seiya's voice.

"Hey you two! Get a room! We've got plenty in case you haven't noticed!" Seiya shouted. Taiki frowned. Mina and Yaten pulled away from each other, but her arms were still around his neck and his hands rested on her hips.

"Please…go away." Yaten almost growled.

"Alright, alright, we're going. Let's go Taiki." Seiya pulled Taiki away.

"Now," Yaten turned to Mina and asked wickedly, "Where were we?"

She didn't know why, but the sound of his voice did crazy things to her heartbeat.

**review and give me ideas ^_^ constructive criticism is welcome!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon!**

**Next Chapter:**

Yaten hovered over Mina. Since Yaten didn't have a room to sleep in, they both thought it would be fair if he stayed in her room. Of course, the first few minutes of being in the room were very unproductive because they kept getting…distracted.

"Yaten…" she held back a moan, "We need to stop."

"Why?" he lightly bit her neck, causing her pulse to quicken.

"We need to go to sleep. You said you postponed the commercial shoot to tomorrow." She tried to sit up.

"I know, but that's in the afternoon. We still got time." He murmured into her ear.

He was about to continue kissing her when there was a knock at the door. Yaten growled as he slid off the bed to answer the door. Mina propped herself up on her elbows and craned her neck to see who it was.

It was Taiki.

"What do you want?" Yaten growled.

"Don't be mean." Mina got off the bed and stood next to Yaten.

"I was…Seiya and I…We were…" Taiki began.

"Get to the point already." Yaten hated interruptions like this.

"Yaten, be nice." She rested her hand on his shoulder. He relaxed a bit.

"Seiya thought it would be a good idea if we went out to dinner tomorrow night…I just wanted to know if you two would be coming." Taiki's eyes remained downcast, as if he was upset, and he sounded depressed.

"Of course we'll go." Mina smiled at him.

"Wha-" Yaten turned to Mina and expected her to explain exactly what she was planning.

"Really?" Taiki's face brightened. "I'll go tell Seiya and we'll pick the restaurant."

"Yeah, whatever." Yaten closed to door as soon as Taiki left. Then he turned to Mina. "What are you up to?"

"Did you see how sad Taiki looked?" Mina asked him in return. "And I think we all _should_ go out together. It'll be like housemate bonding!" she smiled dazzlingly.

Yaten shook his head. "You're ridiculous, you know that?" he looked up at her. "It's a good thing that you look so adorable, otherwise I'd-"

"Hey!" Mina threw her pillow at him.

"Oh it's on, Mina." He caught her pillow and began to hit her (gently, of course!) with it.

Taiki could hear her laughter from a few hallways away.

"Yaten, I need to get up." It was morning and he refused to let go of her waist.

"Five more minutes." He mumbled into her neck and his grip on her waist tightened.

They hadn't done anything tiring last night. After their pillow fight, they went to sleep. It turned out that they both were more exhausted than they expected to have been. "Yaten, the commercial shoot is today."

He muttered something inaudible and propped himself up on his elbows. "I hate waking up early."

She laughed softly. "I think everyone hates waking up early."

"Seiya's probably asleep now." Yaten's eyes glinted.

"Where are you going with this?" She slowly sat up and cocked her head to the side, looking up at him.

Yaten was momentarily thrown off guard by this small gesture of hers. She looked so adorable when she was trying to understand him. "Uh," he tried to regain his composure, "We could prank him."

"Now?" she asked incredulously. "You are absolutely insane."

"_I_ think it's a great idea."

"Suit yourself, but pulling a prank takes quite a bit of time and effort, so good luck doing it all alone." She got off the bed and started brushing her hair while looking in the mirror.

"I'm not going to do it alone." He was suddenly behind her with his arm wrapped possessively around her waist. "_You_ are going to help me." he whispered into her ear, sending shivers up her spine.

"Why am I helping you do this?" Mina asked.

"Because you owe me." Yaten said assertively.

"I let you sleep with me last night!" Mina blurted out and then gasped at what she'd said. She covered her mouth with her hands as Yaten turned around to face her.

"You _do_ know how you made that sound, right?" Yaten laughed lightly at her.

Mina blushed and looked away from him. Yaten mistook her embarrassment for anger and immediately tried to apologize.

"Hey." Yaten took her hand and held it in his, "I was just teasing. Please don't be mad at me." he said sincerely.

Mina pretended to think over the matter even though she knew she would forgive him. "Oh, alright."

"Good, Now that we got that over with, we can focus on pranking Seiya." They continued to walk towards Seiya and Serena's room.

"Oh Joy." Mina shook her head.

"Oh, and to be clear, I _loved_ sleeping with you last night. We should do it more often." Yaten teased as he gently bumped shoulders with his girlfriend.

Mina turned even redder. Her boyfriend was a strange one who loved to tease her to no end. "Let's get this prank over with."

"I knew you'd see things my way." And before she could protest to his remark, they were already inside Seiya's room.

Seiya groaned in his sleep and turned onto his side, reaching for a source of warmth that was currently not there. He cracked an eye open and saw that his girlfriend was nowhere to be found. He sighed. She must have gone to work. _'Oh well. I should probably get ready too.' _he thought. It would be a long day. While Yaten and Mina would be shooting their commercial, he and Taiki would be rehearsing. His cell phone buzzed a short while after he'd woken up. He grumbled as he answered the phone. "Hello?"

"Hey, Sleepyhead! Wakey wakey!"

Seiya's mood instantly lightened. Only one person could be capable of such a cheerful attitude this early in the morning and that person happened to be the love of his life. "Hey Serena, thanks for the wake up call."

"You're welcome. I was bored anyway."

"Bored, at work?" He asked incredulously.

"Well, Yeah. Right now everyone's hyped up about the new CEO that's taking over the company today."

"There's nothing for you guys to do?"

"Of course there is! But I wanted to call my boyfriend and remind him that he needed to wake up or else bad things would happen! I just wanted to be the best girlfriend ever!" she used a childish voice that she knew he would find utterly adorable.

"And you _are_ the best girlfriend ever! What would I do without you?" He started organizing his clothes and getting ready.

He was still on the phone with Serena when he was examining his appearance in the mirror. Then he noticed the letters written with a black marker or sharpie on his forehead, W-A-S-T-E-D. He roared furiously into the phone. He _knew_ this was the work of Yaten.

"What's wrong?" Serena started worrying. What happened? One minute, Seiya was calm and the next, he was angry. Before she could even ask him anything, she heard him disconnect the call. She sighed, frowning. "Men."

**Review! Constructive Criticism is appreciated/welcome!**


End file.
